Seducing the Prefect
by the fourth wheel
Summary: Draco and Ginny have a plan. Which involves seducing Hermione which, for Draco, proves to be a hard task. A little like Cruel Intentions. Takes place in Dracos 7th year. DHG
1. Pounce

Just to tell you, it's Draco and Ginny talking.  
  
(Ginny talks first.)  
  
- - -  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No, I am dead serious."  
  
"This is so bloody wonderful!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Not so bloody loud!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. What's your plan of action?"  
  
"I'll just be myself."  
  
"Yourself? As if she'll tell you if you just 'be yourself'!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Be nice, smile. Tell her how beautiful she is. Then, once she's hooked, back her in to a corner and then . . . pounce."  
  
"Pounce?"  
  
"Yes, pounce."  
  
"What the bloody hell does that mean?"  
  
"She'll be vulnerable, so take advantage of her. Seduce her."  
  
"Oh . . . why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
"I did you git!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Lets not argue. Meet me in by the restricted section of the library. I'll tell you the rest there."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me now?"  
  
"Because I don't know yet . . .  
  
- - -  
  
It's really short, I know. I'll go in to more detail in the next chapter and you'll find out who 'she' is. 


	2. In the Library

8:00 pm, by the restricted section.  
  
"You're late Malfoy."  
  
"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know what time to come? You never told me."  
  
"Whatever. Look, she's sitting at a table behind the last shelf on the right. Go over there. I'll make sure nobody comes."  
  
"Now?!"  
  
"Yes now!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Draco walked to the back of the library and sure enough, there sat the Gryffindor prefect, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hello Granger." Draco said smoothly and sat down beside her.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Can't a pier say hi?"  
  
"Not if he's a Slytherin he can't!"  
  
"Look Hermione," Draco put his hand over hers, "I just really wanted to talk to you."  
  
Hermione pushed off his hand, "Do you really expect me to believe that rubbish?"  
  
"Well yeah, it's the truth."  
  
"In my experience I've learned that a Slytherin never tells the truth."  
  
"When have I ever lied to you?"  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything, he may be a rotten, malicious, git . . . but he was an honest rotten, malicious, git. "Fine. I don't know. But I'm not apologizing."  
  
"I'm not asking you to." He smile seductively.  
  
Hermione felt a shiver up her spine. Something didn't seem right. Well, other than the fact that Draco Malfoy was being somewhat humane towards her. "Then what do you want?"  
  
"You're so beautiful." He began to stroke her hair.  
  
Now she knew something was wrong. "That's it! I knew you were up to something!" Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut and stormed out of the library.  
  
Draco sighed and waited for Ginny to come meet him.  
  
"What in the hell did you say?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Exactly what you told me to do. I was nice, I smiled, I told her she was beautiful. She doesn't seem to take compliments very well." Draco smiled.  
  
"Well now we have nothing! What are we supposed to do now?!"  
  
"Don't worry Weasel. I'll get her to spill. Just give me some time."  
  
"Don't blow this Draco."  
  
"I wont. I never do."  
  
Hope you liked it. Review and I'll update quicker!!! 


	3. Secret Agent Ginny

Thanks for your reviews, chapter 3!!  
  
- - -  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall, only Malfoy and a few third years remained at the Slytherin table.  
  
Ginny scooted over to the Slytherin table as if she was a secret agent.  
  
"Why the bloody hell were you walking like that?" Draco chuckled  
  
"I don't want anyone to see me, we'd be so dead!"  
  
"Whatever the bloody hell you say."  
  
"Why do you say 'bloody hell' every five seconds?! Look, you can go over there now, I just said I was going to say hi to friend at the Hufflepuff table so I'm going to go over there now and in 1 minute I want you to go sit with Hermione."  
  
"Now? In front of Potter, Weasel and Longbottom?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you're willing to approach her in front of her closest friends then she'll have no safety. She'll know that no matter who she's with you'll be there! Get it?!"  
  
"Yes, yes. I understand."  
  
Ginny crawled over to the Hufflepuff table and shortly talked to a few friends there. When she sat back down at the Gryffindor table Draco stood up and walked towards Hermione.  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy's coming." Ron said in a digusted tone  
  
"Hello Granger." Draco said and slid in to the seat next to her.  
  
"What do you want here Malfoy?" Harry demanded.  
  
"To talk to Hermione. Now Hermione, why did you leave last night?"  
  
"What? You said you were alone last night!" Ron said to Hermione  
  
"I was."  
  
"Doesn't sound like it." Ron snapped  
  
"Who are you going to believe Ron? Me? Or a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're right," Ron sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, I did see you with Malfoy in the library last night!" Neville said triumphantly to Hermione.  
  
"Neville! Who's side are you on?!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, oops." Neville's face turned a deep crimson.  
  
"So now you're lying to us Hermione?" Ron said, frustration rising.  
  
"No! I was alone, Malfoy came and sat down for only a minute! We weren't together!" Hermione quickly answered.  
  
"So you were in the library alone together?!" Ron nearly shouted  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Hermione said in a small voice, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Oh! So what did you two do there? All alone, no one watching. I'm sure you did plenty!" He said angrily.  
  
"NO! I'D NEVER!!" Hermione shouted. All students now had their eyes on them.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH!!!" She shouted even louder and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Draco glanced at Ginny, she nodded with approval.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Hermione." Ginny said as she got up.  
  
"Me too." Harry said.  
  
"No, stay here with Ron. I think it'd be better if Hermione talked to a girl." Ginny said  
  
"Ok." Harry sat back down  
  
"Well, then. I guess I'll be going now." Draco said as he winked at Ron and walked away.  
  
"He's up to something. I know it." Ron said  
  
- - -  
  
Yay! Longer chapter!! Please please review! It gives me inspiration!! 


	4. Apologies

Arien Avathar- You'll find out why Ginny is doing this later. All you need to know now is that she and Draco are helping eachother only to gain more for themselves.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Why is he doing this to me?" Hermione pleaded staring at Ginny glassy eyes.  
  
"Who? Malfoy or Ron?" Ginny asked  
  
"Malfoy. No, Ron. Wait. . . both."  
  
"Well, I don't know what Malfoy is doing," *shifty eyes* "But I know why Ron is being so stupid."  
  
"Why?" Hermione sniffed  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked, "Hermione, he likes you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because . . . he . . . does?" Ginny said  
  
"But why though?"  
  
"Hermione you're the smart one! Open your bloody eyes!" Ginny snapped  
  
"Why? . . . I was just kidding." Hermione said hastily when she saw the look on Ginny's face.  
  
"Does Ron really like me?" Hermione asked  
  
"Duh! The thought of you being alone with another boy made him jealous!"  
  
"But we weren't doing anything. Besides, it's Malfoy! Does he really think I'd fall for him?"  
  
"Looks like it. He'd be a lot more angry if it was Harry." Ginny said.  
  
"Why? Harry's our best friend."  
  
"That makes it even worse. Ron wouldn't want to hate his best friend. Think how awkward it would be for Ron to have his two best friends be all kissy around him? Especially when he likes you?"  
  
"Well, that's not the problem is it? My problem is with Draco Malfoy, Ron can just—"Hermione's sentence was cut off by Ron who had just emerged from the Great Hall soon followed Harry.  
  
"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for saying what I said to you. I must have been really thick to think that you and Draco Malfoy were actually, 'together'" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah you were being thick. But your forgiven." Hermione gave a weak smile.  
  
"Harry set me straight." Ron said.  
  
Harry grinned widely at the both of them. Hermione smiled broadly at Harry. She could only guess that Ron thought he was smiling at him because he smiled wider at her.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Ron said to Harry and Hermione  
  
"Yeah." Harry said  
  
Ginny stayed back and waited for Draco to come out.  
  
"So, what happened?" Draco asked.  
  
"She forgave Ron, blah blah bloody blah." Ginny sighed, "I guess it's back to the drawing board."  
  
"Maybe not." Draco said and grinned.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ok, it's not very long, sorry. Please review!! 


	5. Hermione's Story

It's been a while since I've updated, I'm just making this up as I go along so just, go with me here. Oh, and when you read about the password for Gryffindor, don't ask! I couldn't think of anything and it says verbatim on this thing right next to me so I made up something that rhymed with it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So, what's this idea of yours?" Ginny asked giddily.  
  
Suddenly Parvati and Lavender emerged from the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny, who had great instincts, whipped around and walked away with a smug look on her face.  
  
Draco smirked and left to walk in the other direction. This left Parvati and Lavender very confused.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! What did Malfoy say to you?" Lavender asked as she ran to catch up with Ginny.  
  
"He was just being himself."  
  
"You mean a foul prat?" Parvati asked.  
  
"And evil, he's evil too." Ginny said as they emerged the portrait hole.  
  
"Verbatim Organim" Ginny said. The portrait hole swung open and they all stepped inside the brightly lit common room.  
  
"Who thinks up the passwords anyway?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Probably McGonagall." Lavender said.  
  
"Speaking of McGonagall, did you see her hair the other day?!" Parvati and Lavender burst in to a fit of giggles.  
  
"Her hair is the same EVERYDAY." Ginny said and left Lavender and Parvati to their giggling.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing in here? I thought you'd be off with Harry and Ron." Ginny asked as she entered the dormitories.  
  
"I was but then Malfoy and his fan club showed up when we were out on the grounds."  
  
"What?!" Ginny practically shouted. Was this part of Draco's idea? Ginny thought  
  
"He keeps stalking me. I told him to bugger off and it SEEMED like Ron was on my side for a little while but then—"  
  
"Then what?" Ginny asked eagerly  
  
"Malfoy said some things, to me it seemed half way flattering half way disgusting then Ron, oh god Ron, he is so easily corrupted you know that?"  
  
"What did Ron do?"  
  
"He rounded on me, accusing me, again, of. . . I don't know, like I've been having some sort of relationship with Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed, (hence the exclamation point)  
  
"What happened then???" Ginny asked, This is better than Percy's diary! thought Ginny.  
  
"Ron said some nasty things about me, right there, in front of everyone." Hermione sniffled. Ginny handed her a tissue and Hermione continued her story.  
  
"Harry tried to set him right, telling him he was off and that I would never do something like that, at least Harry defends me, but Harry wasn't the only one who did." Hermione sniffled again.  
  
"Did Malfoy. . .?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "It seemed that what Ron said upset Malfoy so he attacked him."  
  
"Verbally or physically?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Physically, he banged Ron up pretty badly, all Malfoy managed to get was a bloody nose."  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm, I said cruel, that was very very cruel."  
  
"Yeah it was, It seems a bit backwards doesn't it? When Ron insults me and Draco defends me?"  
  
"You just called him Draco." Ginny tried not to smile.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"I'm not going to fall for that Ginny."  
  
"Damn. So where's Ron, Harry, and Malfoy now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hospital wing."  
  
"Shall we go see them?"  
  
"You can go, I don't want to see that prat."  
  
"Oh, I should've guessed you didn't want to see Ron."  
  
"No, I meant Malfoy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's up to something Ginny, I know it. Besides, Ron is much worse than a prat, he's a. . . a. . ."  
  
"Guy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said.  
  
Ginny gave a Hermione a reassuring smile, this was just too good.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Strange chapter, I think. Please review!!! Please please please, I'm not too proud to beg! 


	6. The Hospital Wing

Yay! I'm updating!! I've been in a severe case of writer's block and haven't updated any of my stories in soooooooooooo long, except this one now.  
  
Ginny made her way in to the hospital wing and sure enough, there was Ron sprawled over a bed (looking very beat up indeed) with Harry by his side. On the opposite end of the room sat Draco Malfoy whose nose was no longer bleeding.  
  
Ginny hurried over to Ron as if she was worried, which she was just not a lot.  
  
"Ron are you ok?"  
  
"Never better, why do you ask?" Ron said trying to sound manly while failing miserably  
  
"Uhhh . . . " Ginny said as she looked over the bruises and welts on Ron's arms and face.  
  
"Tis but a scratch."  
  
"A scratch? Ron you're completely bruised! You look like a bloody eggplant!"  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Ron doesn't want to admit that Malfoy completely bloodied him up." Harry said  
  
"Do not!" Ron said  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy you are free to go." Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way over to Ron. "And that is enough visiting, Mr. Weasley needs his rest. Off with you two."  
  
Harry and Ginny followed Malfoy out of the room.  
  
"I wonder what Malfoy's up to." Harry said as he watched Malfoy turn in the opposite direction.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"You know what happened."  
  
"No I don't, I wasn't there."  
  
"I know you talked to Hermione."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You didn't ask exactly how Ron got hurt."  
  
"Fair enough. I'd be more worried about Ron though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Haven't you wonder yet why Ron keeps being so horrible to Hermione?"  
  
"Well yeah, but . . . "  
  
"But what? Ron likes Hermione and calling a girl a slag is no way to win her affection. Still, you better watch him Harry this could ruin your little trio."  
  
Ginny sauntered off leaving Harry standing there contemplating what she just said.  
  
Ginny climbed the stairs towards the library, she new he'd be there. She walked to the very last row near the restricted section where no one could see.  
  
"You beat up my brother?" Ginny said when she saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the ground with a quill, parchment, and a bottle of ink.  
  
"Hey, he attacked me!" Draco said and smiled.  
  
"Was that your plan?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well, I went out to the grounds and found Crabbe and Goyle. I saw the sunshine squad (Harry, Ron, and Hermione if you didn't know) so I took the opportunity."  
  
"And then . . . "  
  
"Then I remembered my original plan and I figured out how to make it better."  
  
"What was your original plan?"  
  
"Write her a note."  
  
"A note?"  
  
"Yes a note. But after today's 'event' I decided what I'm going to write in the note."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Tell her how sorry I am for hurting her dear friend and how I didn't mean to upset her blah blah blah."  
  
"Not bad Malfoy."  
  
"Why thank you Weasley."  
  
"Well, lets get started on that note."  
  
Not a very long chapter, oh well. Please review!! 


End file.
